Sugar
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS. Left alone after school, Nick Lucas finds himself feeling tired and unwell. Who knew he could find a hero in one of the most unlikey sources. Nacy


**So this is my first attempt at a JONAS fic. It's a one-shot and it's a Nacy (Nick/Macy). Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick leaned against his locker. He hadn't felt well the whole day. He assumed it was because he didn't get much sleep the night before. Kevin and Joe had been up until about three in the morning arguing about something.

The hallways were cleared of any other students. School had let out about a half hour ago. Nick had been left rideless thanks to his two older brothers. Kevin had had Ms. Snark as a substitute for his last class and he promised her a signed photo in exchange for him getting to leave early. Joe had been dragged off by Stella, who apparently had some new designs for the Lucas brothers but need to go shopping for material.

"Hi Nick!" Nick looked up to see Macy walking towards him. Luckily for him, she wasn't carrying any sports equipment.

"Hey Mace," Nick said.

"You ok?" She asked. She was genuinely concerned for Nick. He looked pale and tired. She noticed something on his wrist that looked strangely familiar to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Nick said. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Nick hoped this would get the JONAS super-fan to leave him alone. He had nothing against Macy; he just didn't feel good at that moment.

"Oh alright," Macy said. Nick expected Macy to leave at that point, as he had answered her original question. However, the petite brunette stayed where she stood.

"Yes Macy?" Nick asked.

"I know you said you feel fine," Macy said. "And I know you probably want me to leave you alone, but you're starting sweat." Nick put his hand up to his forehead and felt the droplets of sweat.

"Dang it," Nick whispered. He began rummaging through his locker, looking for something that would help. Macy watched Nick, half with curiosity and half with worry. After finding nothing to solve his searching, Nick took a shaky breath and leaned back against his locker.

"Nick?" Macy asked in a quiet. Her little hand wrapped around one of his that was shaking. Nick slid to the floor, still shaking. Macy quickly knelt down in front of him. He put one hand up to his head and rubbed circles around his temple. He looked like he was about to doze off.

"Nick," Macy said, shaking him slightly. His eyes opened a little. "Stay awake for me, okay."

"Mace," Nick said. His voice was small and sickly. Macy gave the hand she was still holding a reassuring squeeze. With her free hand, Macy dug through her bag until he found the brown bag that had been holding her lunch. She pulled out a juice box and quickly put the straw in. She handed it to Nick, who graciously began drinking it. He then placed the almost empty juice box onto the floor. The two sat there quietly, the whole time Macy's hand still intertwined with Nick's.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nick started to get up. Macy helped him up as best she could without releasing his hand.

"How'd you know?" Nick asked. Macy gave him a look and Nick gestured to the discarded juice box on the floor. Macy pointed to his arm.

"My cousin has one too," Macy said. "However, having the juice box was coincidental. I just happened to grab my little sister's lunch this morning instead of mine. But hey, I guess my idiocy this morning turned out to be a life saver this afternoon." Nick smiled something that Macy had never seen or expected. The surprising continued as Nick leaned forward and hugged her. The crazy super-fan in Macy wanted to scream and then faint, but the friend in Macy was able to keep it together. As they both pulled away from the hug, Macy expected Nick to retract his hand. Instead, the youngest member of JONAS kept his hand tightly wrapped around Macy's hand.

"I should probably head home," Macy said. She slowly pulled her hand away. She started to turn to leave.

"Macy," She turned back to Nick.

"Yeah?" She asked. Nick stepped forward and placed a small peck on Macy's lips.

"Thanks," He said, smiling again.

"A-a-nytime," Macy stuttered out.

The next day, when Macy and Nick walked into school hand-in-hand, Nick didn't seem to care about what was going on around him. He paid no attention to his brothers' confused looks or Stella's shrieks of excitement. He ignored all the whispers from other people. All he cared about was the brunette whose hand his was holding. All he cared about was Macy Misa.

His hero.

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did, there's this little purple button which you should click to review. **


End file.
